


River of Oaths

by Erinyesx



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinyesx/pseuds/Erinyesx
Summary: In which Kharon takes a break from his duties and visits Styx in her bedchamber. Where she then reminds him why she chose to be the Goddess of the sacred river in the Underworld.





	River of Oaths

**Author's Note:**

> Posted @FF under the same title and name  
> LooseInk-> Erinyesx

Deep below the Earth in the Underworld, Lady Nyx emerged from the starry sky painted high above the realm of the Dead. Her form gracefully drifted downward, like the swirling smoke trails of a burning candle. She stretched her arms out wide and glanced down at the vast kingdom below her. At the palace of Hades and Persephone lanterns and torches were being snuffed out by the shades who served the King and Queen, preparing for a new day. The Goddess glided towards the river Styx, where she watched her son Kharon ferry a boat full of souls across.

The Ferryman titled his head up to greet his mother with a tilt of the hood of his cloak. Her nose wrinkled at how stiff he was. She dipped low, a soft breeze knocking the ferryman’s hood off. She leaned down a planted a soft kiss a top of his head and ruffled the short strands of his hair lightly. She heard a low growl of disapproval before chuckling softly to herself and glided towards the mortal world.

Kharon’s pale and thin face twisted up into a scowl as he quickly flipped his hood back on. A slight tinge of embarrassment on his face as he did so. He had a stark and stern image to keep up. He glanced around the ship, no one seeming to mind too much. They were all in their own thoughts and fears of what the realm of the dead have to offer. What made his cheeks flushed even darker was the soft giggle that he heard erupt from the black waters of the Styx. Small waves soon followed, splashing and jiggling the boat. Kharon glared down at the black waters and stuck his oar into the black current and paddled rather aggressively, which only spurred the great river to send an even more turbulent wave towardsthe ship.

As the last soul left his boat, the God pushed off the shore and into the mist that rested above the Styx. In it he lifted his oar out of the water and placed it infront of him. He mumbled ancient words and the oar shook and trembled in his hands before assuming his own shape and form. The doppelganger bowed low to it’s master before taking up a new oar and took control of the ship.  


“As always, just ferry the dead from the shores and back.” Kharon mused as handed his twin his black cloak.  
  
He swept up his own dark red garbs and stepped into the black churning waters of the Styx.

To both mortals and immortals alike the river Styx should have felt cold, painfully cold and suffocating. The feeling of hatred and dread should have overwhelmed their senses, the very things the River earned it’s name from. Yet, for him he felt warmth engulf him, and the softest and most velvety touches against his skin. He felt a phantom kiss on the back of his neck and a little nibble at his ear as the warm current whisked him deeper and deeper into the black abyss of Styx’s realm.

In an instance he felt his feet touch the cool black marble of Styx’s bed chamber. Lounging sleepily on her plush black divan was the immortal herself. Her dark hair, as black and smooth as the waters of the river, hung around her and down the ground like a waterfall. Her dark tan skin peeked out from beneath the sheer black garment she wore as her half lidded eyes glanced over at her companion. Sleepiness started to leave her as she pushed herself up on her elbows.

Since taking her place as the goddess of the river, Styx became one of the few immortals who partially embodied the very thing she represented. Most of her energy and time was spent guarding the borders of Hade’s realm and the world above. She also ensured that the oaths that men and gods made were kept. If not, it was her divine right to correct the matter. But the very act of keeping eyes on such a vast word as it’s guard was tiring enough.

“Mhmm, hello mommy’s boy.” She teased as Kharon loosened the pins that held his chiton to his body. He sneered disapprovingly as he stalked towards her, his eyes admiring her body and relaxed expression. She could be so wicked and cruel at times, but gentle and loving. She was full of mysteries and excitement and perhaps that’s why he was so captivated by her.

  
“Oh, silence. Shouldn’t your eyes have been elsewhere instead of watching me?” He asked as settled himself on the plush divan beside her. His arm wrapped around her back as he leaned over her, his other arm propping himself up against the headrest by her head.

“Oh, I have eyes everywhere along the river, Kharon. I just like to keep my main attention on you. There isn’t anything else _nice_ to look at out there” She cooed.

“On the contrary love, there is a great many wonders to see up above.” He said leaning closer to her, “you could’ve seen it all if you didn’t hide yourself away down here.”

Styx sighed softly and let her finger gently glide across his lips, “My dear, you know very well I can not.”

“Yes, but Pallas is dead.” He retorted with a roll of his eyes.

Styx was once married to the titan Pallas and bore a handful of mighty children with him, such as the goddesses Nike, Bia and the gods Kratos and Zelos. In the age of Titans it was an advantageous marriage and she was happy for a while. As the titans became crueler and evil, so too did Pallas become to his wife and once raised a hand against her. So, when Zeus called for titan allies Styx was more than willing to aid him and even brought her children along. It was during the war, that Zeus asked Styx if she would take the river in the Underworld as her domain and promised to grant her great power and honor. She was going to decline until she visited the realm herself and came across the Ferryman of the souls. There was just something that drew the two together and she gladly accepted his proposal.

Yet, Pallas had survived the war and as part of their less than peaceful separation. He made her swear on her name that she would be binded below to her domain. And she agreed, so she became one with the river and for her that was fine for she got to see and work alongside Kharon and while she could not venture from the depths of the River, guests were free to come and go. As long as she allowed of course.

“Yes, do remind me to thank wise Athene one day for that. But, what would it look like if the Goddess of the sacred river that all swear oaths on broke her very own oath? It would void all other oaths my dear. It would wreak havoc.”

Kharon sighed heavily and rested his forehead against hers, “tell me why you chose this path again?” he whispered.

She smiled gently and shrugged her shoulders lightly, “I chose you, “she replied, tilting her head up to kiss his lips, “and you just happened to be on this path and you know, In all the eon’s we’ve been together I’ve never regretted.”

Kharon smiled back at her warmly and moved to cup the back of her head with his hands. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers passionately as he felt her gentle fingers release the pins that held his chiton together.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: In some myths, Athena slayed Pallas and used his skin to make her aigis. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this little piece inspired by the lovely deities of the Underworld!


End file.
